Sasuke's Mission
by ItachiFan15
Summary: Sasuke is sent to the past to fix the world's mistakes, but will he be enough to help it survive the new ones?
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my first fanfiction. I don't really know how great it's going to turn out but I hope it pleases someone. This is a fanfiction idea I've wanted to see for a little while but haven't. Basically Sasuke (from the shinden novels, cuz I like his design) goes back in time to help train Team 7, and overall stop major problems from occurring. This will be Sasuke-centric if that wasn't clear. I don't have a decent name for a title so I guess for now I'll keep it as it is. Suggestions would very much be appreciated. Anyway, I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters

 **XXXXX**

Sasuke was walking on his way back to the village. He heard that Naruto had just gotten married. He was heading to the village to congratulate his friend, and maybe even start dating Sakura. Officially, anyway.

Night was starting to fall and he decided to take a rest during the night. After everything was set up and he laid down, however…

 **xxx**

Sasuke was having a very weird dream, and he knew it. He saw himself speaking with the sage, just before he had gotten his Rinnegan eye. Then the sage addressed _him._ It was unexpected to Sasuke when the sage had stopped talking the version of himself in the dream, and then to the actual him.

"I have seen the future Sasuke. I'm sure that Sharingan of yours saw it as well. Two more of my descendents decided to try to destroy the world."

"Yes, I've seen it," Sasuke replied. He had been having dreams lately of two men of the Otsutsuki clan coming after Naruto. To himself, he seemed much older in the dreams. It probably happened many years into the future.

"I will send you to a time where you might be able to put a stop to it," the Sage continued.

"Oh? Why me? Wouldn't Naruto be better suited to something like this?" He was aware that he was talking to a figment of his imagination, but he decided to humor it.

"Naruto wouldn't have a clue as to how to do something as delicate as this."

'Definitely sounds like the Dobe.' Then said, "Alright, let's say I do go back. You only told me that I was going somewhere I could stop it. When is that?"

"The time you became a genin."

"You're turning me into a genin?"

"No, you will be a separate entity from your younger counterpart. You will help your sensei and tutor team 7 whenever you can."

"What would happen to this world if I left?" Goddamn, he had one hell of an imagination.

"It would continue on as it had, only the legendary shinobi, Uchiha Sasuke had suddenly gone missing." Sasuke sighed.

 **xxx**

Sasuke woke up refreshed. However, when he was just about to start his trek again, he saw something in a tree above him. When he moved to look, he saw the sage.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wasn't lying when I said I would send you to the past."

"So, that dream wasn't actually a dream?"

"Indeed."

"Alright. How's this going to work?"

"You'll have to fall into a death-like state, similar to when I first met you."

"You're joking," was all Sasuke said, and sighed.

"I will basically overload your mind, making you virtually brain dead."

"How do I know this won't kill me?"

"Do you not trust me enough not to kill you?"

"Fine, go ahead," Sasuke said grudgingly.

 **xxx**

Sasuke woke up with the worst headache. His head was pounding and he was locked in a chair. It was comical only to see one hand strapped down. He figured that if he was strapped to a chair then he was somewhere in the T&I Department, which meant he couldn't show his Rinnegan. He knew he needed an alias. He couldn't just be "Sasuke" while looking almost exactly like his younger counterpart. Maybe he could, he didn't really know or care. All he knew was that he needed to stop the world from going to shit.

He soon saw the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, and a man who he recognised as Morino Ibiki.

"Hey kid, care to tell us why there is huge crater just a few miles south of the village?" Ibiki asked. That crater was around the area where he was when the sage sent him. Wait, why was there a crater? Did he fall out of the sky or something ridiculous like that?

"Or why you were practically brain dead when we found you and are now fine?"

"My head really hurts and I'd rather not get interrogated right now," Sasuke drawled out. Ibiki made a move to punch him, but just before his fist could connect, he opened his eye and teleported behind the two men. "Please keep your hands off me, as I said, my head hurts."

"Boy," the Hokage spoke for the first time, "I want you to tell me exactly what you're doing in my village right now."

"That's a rather difficult question to answer. I was sent here on a mission."

"What kind of mission? Espionage?" Sarutobi asked.

"No, nothing of the sort. I was sent here to save the world." Ibiki burst out laughing when he said this.

"Ha, kid you've gotta be crazy to think we're going to believe that."

"I don't really care if you believe me or not, but I will do what I was sent here to do." And with that, he vanished without a trace. This made Ibiki stop laughing.

"Ibiki, gather the top jonin in the village and tell them to meet me in my office."

"Of course."

 **xxx**

Sasuke was wandering around the village. He hoped he saw Team 7. Except that Kakashi would probably know that he had just escaped T&I. No doubt every jonin in the village would know by the end of the day.

After wandering for about an hour, he decided he would go to his old training ground to look for his team. He took the way he remembered when he was young, before the village was remodeled after Pain's... visit.

He eventually found it and saw himself and Naruto sparring while Sakura watched.

"Hey, girl," he said, knowing it would be weird to her if this strange man she's never seen before knew her name. After she looked up, and Naruto and himself stopped sparring to look at him as well, he continued.

"Why aren't you training?"

"She's waiting for me and Sasuke to stop sparring," Naruto supplied. "Then she's gonna spar one of us."

"Why doesn't she get any light exercise or stretching?"

"So that I'm not tired or sore when I spar."

"Please. Even if, and this a huge if, you get tired or sore, you should still be able to fight. Let's say you're on a mission. You're just settling down after running all day, and out of nowhere, enemy shinobi attack you. What then?"

"I guess you're right," Sakura said meekly. She knew what would happen if she was caught unaware by enemy shinobi. She would be captured and possibly even raped. She shuddered. When Sasuke saw that, he knew exactly what was going through her head.

"How about this. You get some exercise and tire yourself out a little bit. Afterwards, I'll spar with you."

"Are you a shinobi? If not then I might hurt you," she said.

"I assure you that I'll be fine. Just warm up for now."

 **xxx**

After Naruto and Sasuke were done sparring, and Sakura done with her exercise, Sasuke threw a curveball at them.

"I want all three of you to fight me. As a team. If I see anyone working on their own, I will single you out, and you will be dealt with," Sasuke said threateningly. The kids looked a bit shaken. 'Good,' he thought.

"Why are we even listening to you? You're not our sensei. Besides, you're obviously not very good, seeing as you've lost an arm," younger Sasuke said. Naruto and Sakura hadn't even noticed he had only one arm. That cloak of his was always closed and his arm always covered.

"You make an excellent point. However, I'm far stronger than any of you could imagine." Sasuke gave them all a stern look from across the field.

"Hajime," he said, and for some reason, they listened all three disappeared. "At least Naruto has a decent head on his shoulders now," he whispered.

 **xxx**

"How are we even going to do this?" Sakura asked as they all huddled together in the bushes.

"He hasn't moved a muscle since we started," Sasuke said. "But remember what he said about splitting up. We probably don't want him sneaking up on any of us."

"What if I lure him out?" Naruto asked. "I go off somewhere on my own, while you two follow, and when he attacks me, we all jump in and attack him." Sasuke and Sakura gave him an incredulous look. 'Did he actually just come up with a decent plan?' they both thought.

"Sure, why not Dobe," Sasuke said.

Naruto started running off in hopes he would draw out the mysterious man. Pretty soon he saw the man land in front of him.

 **xxx**

"I'm gonna beat you!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke felt Naruto's chakra run off away from the others. As he was about to move, he felt the other two start tailing him. 'So that's what they're planning,' he thought.

"I guess I'll humor them," he said aloud. He moved to intercept Naruto and was not disappointed. After Naruto yelled, the other two jumped out from opposite sides of the foliage. He had to dodge several kunai from Sakura and then a kick from Younger Sasuke. Then Naruto threw a punch using several of Kage Bunshin to attack. He quickly disposed of the bunshin and then kicked the real Naruto into a tree.

He performed a single hand sign, the first time in fact the kids had even seen his arm, and then blew a great ball of fire at Sakura, who was still off on the side distracting him with kunai and shuriken. Sasuke glanced up at the sun and determined that Kakashi will get here any moment.

No sooner had the thought crossed his mind had several kunai, thrown with much more speed, accuracy, and power than any genin could hope for flew towards him. He jumped out of the way and drew his sword.

"What are you doing with my students?" Kakashi asked in a voice possessed only by those who have been through war.

"Simple training was all. In fact they almost had me completely cornered." Both men knew that was a blatant lie, but all three genin were still there, so they kept up the facade. Judging by the look in Kakashi's eye, Sasuke determined he was recognised.

"Why don't we discuss business elsewhere, Hatake?" Sasuke asked and vanished.

"Who was that guy Sensei?" Sakura asked. "Should we not have trained with him?"

"That man is a very dangerous man. About 5 hours ago was the first time anyone in the village has even seen him and 2 hours ago he broke out of the deepest depths of T&I." All three stared in shock.

"He seemed nice enough," Naruto said.

"Yeah, and he looked kinda like you Sasuke-kun," Sakura spoke up.

"Hn."

"Anyway, I guess I'll go find him," Kakashi told the three of them.

 **xxx**

Sasuke was walking down the street, getting a couple weird looks here and there from some people he recognised as shinobi. Just as he turned into an alleyway, Kakashi appeared right behind him.

"Where do you think you're going, prisoner?" Kakashi asked, not knowing his name.

"A place we can talk," Sasuke said as he walked further down the alley. Kakashi reluctantly followed him. He didn't have much to worry about, after all, he was one of the most talented jonin in the village and could defend himself just fine.

"This will do," Sasuke said after hitting a bend in the alley.

"What were you doing with my students?" Kakashi asked.

"Shouldn't you be trying to arrest me and taking me back to T&I?"

"I should, but the way you moved when dodging my kunai tells me it's going to be more trouble than it's worth."

"Indeed. Anyway, I was just training them."

"Bullshit. You just appear in my village, break out of one of the most secure locations here, and try to tell me you were just 'training?'" Kakashi asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"And you weren't trying to get secret information on Konoha?"

"Please, I already know just as much as Sandaime-sama himself." Kakashi had a kunai at his throat in a second.

"You _will_ come quietly, and you _will_ tell Hokage-sama everything you know," Kakashi said in a deathly serious voice. However, that didn't intimidate Sasuke in the least.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Lead the way."

 **XXXXXX**

Okay so as I said, this is my first fanfiction, and reading it back over, Sasuke seems really OOC to me. I imagine him being super chill during the shinden novels so that's how I made him (I think). It's not perfect but bear with me. Anyway, until the next chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the new chapter! I noticed that even though a good amount of people have read chapter 1, no one has reviewed. It'd be great if someone could review ( **hint hint nudge nudge** ). I pray the reason no one is reviewing is because they only have flames, and they're not flaming me. But if that's not the case then please review and tell me what I should work on to make my writing better :)

 **XXXXX**

As Kakashi walked into the room, he was surprised when the Hokage tried to decapitate his "friend." He was even more surprised when the man just appeared behind Sarutobi. Then kakashi said, "Hokage-sama, I have something very important to tell you." Kakashi stared at Sasuke wearily.

"What might that be Kakashi?" Sarutobi asked, leveling a glare at the unknown Uchiha.

"This man claims to know as many village secrets as yourself." As soon as the words left his mouth, Sarutobi lunged at him again, only to reappear beside Kakashi once more.

"You, boy," the old Kage said looking at Sasuke. "I don't believe you're from here. I've been toying with this idea for a very long time. Ever since Minato started studying Jikukan Ninjutsu, in fact."

"Time-Space," Sasuke said, almost questioningly. "When you say I'm not from here, you mean one of two things. I'm not from this world or I'm not from this time period, and based on the fact that you know that I know shinobi jutsu, it's the latter."

"Indeed." Kakashi stared at the both of them, bewildered. He was so bug eyed, the only thing keeping his eye in the socket was the fact that he knew time travel was an impossibility. Until the man with the dark cloak started smirking.

"Maybe, but even I don't know I got here," Sasuke said.

"No idea whatsoever?" Kakashi asked.

"Maybe a little bit," he replied. Sarutobi narrowed his eyes.

"Enlighten us," Sarutobi said gruffly.

"The sage sent me."

"What sage? I only know of 2 sages, and one of them is a myth," Sarutobi mumbled under his breath, but Sasuke heard it and couldn't contain the smirk growing on his face.

"Anyway," Sarutobi continued, "We have more important questions, such as your ability to teleport." Sasuke didn't give a verbal reply, but he used a _very_ weak futon jutsu to sway his hair and reveal his Rinnegan. He was going to be staying here and helping Konoha, it wouldn't hurt to show them what he is capable of.

"So you have the eyes of a myth? That's how you got here?"

"Only in this eye, and no, this single eye isn't what let me jump between timelines. That would be absurd," he mumbled the last part under his breath.

"If the eye didn't send you, then what did?" Sarutobi asked a bit more forcefully.

"I already told you, it was the sage." Realization seemed to dawn on both men in the room.

"You spoke with the Rikudou Sennin himself?" Kakashi asked.

"Both me and my best friend. I was granted the eyes of the sage, while he was given the body of the sage."

"So your friend is a Senju?" Sarutobi asked logically.

"Uzumaki," Sasuke said, giving Kakashi a _look._ His eye widened.

"No," he gasped out. "Sasuke?"

"Aa. So now that you know who I am, I need to know something of my own. When do the Chunin Exams start?"

"The first round should begin in a few days," Kakashi supplied.

"So the second round will start in about a week?"

"Correct," Sarutobi said. He was still on edge about this character claiming to be the last Uchiha.

"I'll be shadowing Team 7 during that time. It holds an unwelcome surprise," Sasuke said, his eyes getting darker as he spoke.

"Why?" Kakashi was worried about his team, and for good reason now. This man basically said his team was going to get fucked over, and he himself needed to follow personally in order for that not to happen.

"I'll advise you not interfere," Sasuke told him. Kakashi noticed he didn't say anything about not following.

"The hell with that, if my team is in danger I'm going to protect them." He was determined not to lose anymore loved ones.

"If you're caught in the forest helping your team, then you're both in deep shit. I assure you I'll be enough to protect them. You think I wouldn't give it my all considering one of the people on the team is me?"

"He is right Kakashi, you cannot be seen helping your team during the exam," Sarutobi spoke up after a while.

"Fine," Kakashi grumbled.

 **xxx**

A week later and Team 7 finds themselves facing the daunting gates guarding the heavily dangerous Forest of Death. They hadn't seen the prisoner that Kakashi had told them was dangerous and they weren't sure whether to be relieved or disappointed.

Soon the gates opened and they found themselves sitting in a clearing after immediately sprinting in. Some bit of trouble later and Sasuke and Sakura were staring at a female grass-nin.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked bravely. After all, the both of them were shaking on their knees just about ready to piss their pants from her killing intent.

"Ah, now that is for you to find out later, Sasuke-kun," she said while licking her lips.

"I don't know who you are, but take our scroll and leave us alone, please," Sasuke said desperately.

"Yes, prey should always try to offer something to appease the predator," the strange woman said. Sasuke tossed the scroll at her, but before it could reach her, Naruto jumped in the way and caught it.

"Dammit Naruto! You have no idea what we're dealing with here," Sasuke said, his knees still shaking slightly from before.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sasuke?" he asked.

"Wha-?"

"The Sasuke I know would never surrender. He would fight tooth and nail to survive, and then stand victorious over his opponent." Sasuke took a deep breath. He didn't know Naruto thought so highly of him. Then again, he himself was jealous of how social the kid was.

"How touching," the woman said, bringing them back to reality. "Before I go, I'd like to give Sasuke-kun a… present," she finished, almost hissing the last word out before stretching her neck, giving it a serpentine look. Just before its fangs were sunk into Sasuke's shoulder, that one-armed man, the escaped fugitive Kakashi was lecturing them about, jumped out of a tree and grabbed his neck, then yanking backwards as hard as he could while slamming it into a tree. It melted down into a pile of mud.

"How impressive to be able to take out a mud clone with such ease," came a slightly more masculine voice, but still feminine enough to sound creepy.

"Come on out, Orochimaru," Sasuke said. He whirled around to the younger Sasuke. "You, did he come in contact with you in any way?"

"No, why? What was he about to do?"

"Ruin the whole fucking world is what," he muttered under his breath.

"You talk so highly of me that one think we've met before," the creepy voice echoed through the forest. "Shame I'll have to kill you."

"As if you could kill me you freak." Sasuke quickly located Orochimaru's chakra and darted towards some bushes left of him. A minute later and the kids heard a strangled scream which was slightly recognizable as Orochimaru's. There was a pause for a few moments in which nothing happened, and Team 7 was growing weary.

After what felt like forever, the man the kids had seen the week prior emerged from the bushes, holding a very broken, very burnt looking Orochimaru, dragging him by the throat. On one of the snake's fingers, they could see a small black flame, slowly growing. They could feel its heat all the way over where they were standing. They could only imagine what it felt like to be in direct contact with it.

"Continue on with your exam. I will deal with this," the mysterious man said.

"Ok," Sakura said, if only for the reason to say something and lessen the tension after what just happened.

 **xxx**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was not an easy man to piss off, but standing in his office at that moment, he was livid.

"You almost let some genin die to sate your own desires?!" he yelled at the young man sitting front of him.

"Please, with me around, that snake was nothing." Even after Orochimaru reanimated the 5 Kage, not only to answer his personal questions but also to help in the war, he was still bitter towards him. Sarutobi glanced at the broken Orochimaru in sadness. Sadness that his greatest pupil - before the defection - was reduced to a writhing body in the corner of his office.

"Don't look at him with pity. That man ruined me, ruined the man I wanted to be, and ruined the man I was going to be." Through the whole ordeal Orochimaru was conscious but silent. Until now that is.

"I've never seen you in my life," he said venomously (pun intended I'm sorry).

"You may not think you've seen me, but you definitely have." Sasuke could, at least, tolerate Orochimaru after the war, but the man in front of him was just disgusting. "You should finish what it is you failed to do last time," Sasuke says coldly, holding the handle of a kunai at him.

"We should interrogate him first," Sarutobi replied. "He could have useful information on some of the enemies of Konoha."

"You're stalling old man, but fine." He turned his attention to Orochimaru. "I want you to tell me where every single one your bases is. Right now."

"Go to hell," Orochimaru spat him.

"Good enough," Sasuke said. He activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and looked at Orochimaru's feet. Almost instantly a small black flame sprouted from his toes. "I want you to listen very carefully. If you don't give us any information we want, that flame will travel all the way up your body and eventually consume you. You will die, and you won't even know half of the jutsus known to man. Only someone of the Sharingan has that ability." Sasuke may have been loyal to Konoha, but he still hasn't purged all of the darkness from his heart.

It wasn't difficult to anger Orochimaru. He knew all the buttons to push and exactly how hard to push them. After some more silence, the flame crept halfway up the length of his calf. Orochimaru let out an ear piercing scream. But he still didn't let out any information. Konoha would burn, even if it wasn't by his hand.

"Yes, that's right. You're one of the Sannin and a nuke-nin. You know how to resist torture. Maybe if I show you a jutsu or two, you'll talk." When Sasuke said this, Orochimaru whipped his head up in disbelief. This boy was bargaining for information.

"A jutsu in exchange for information? What kind of jutsu?" Orochimaru asked suspiciously. After all, no one loyal to Konoha would even think of showing Orochimaru a new jutsu.

"Of course you're suspicious. You want to know every jutsu. The smart thing to do is interrogate you further and then kill you. If I showed you a jutsu, it could be used to harm my friends. In fact I should kill you right now. I have all the information Sarutobi could ever need from you and so much more. I lived with you for 3 years after all."

"You lived with him?" Sarutobi asked dangerously. "If you lived with that snake, how can I be sure that you're loyal to my village.

"You can't. You only have my word. But if I was loyal to him instead of you the village would be in shambles right now. You have only seen a fraction of my power."

"Fine. Kill him," Sarutobi conceded.

"No. You kill him. Show me that you're capable of protecting this village and kill one it's biggest threats." He pulled out the same kunai he offered before. "If you can't, I could just let him go like you did all those years ago." Sarutobi's eyes hardened at the mention of his mistake and the possibility of Orochimaru going on the loose again.

"Fine." He took the knife and approached Orochimaru. He was determined not to hesitate when striking the killing blow to his greatest pupil. He was now standing in front of him. He raised to kunai while looking Orochimaru in the eye. He was vulnerable. He couldn't do anything against what Sarutobi was going to do. Orochimaru smirked.

"Go to hell."

 **** **XXXXX**

It's been a little while since I've updated. I've been running low on chakra with all the Plot no Jutsus I've been throwing around. The other reason it took so long is because I want all of my chapters to be at least 2000 words long, even though I'm not that good at writing, and probably won't ever be. Compared to the people I like to read anyway. I don't really know what I'm going to do with this story. I need to figure out how to sprout new problems from the previously prevented ones. One thing I do want to do is save Itachi somehow, but I would need to get Tsunade to heal him, and beef her up enough that she can cure his assumingly incurable disease without raping my plot any more than I need to. Once again, please **review**.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sorry about being a bit later this time. I got pretty lazy (not saying it's happening in the future, but get used to it) and didn't even hit the desired 2000 words. Also, romance. Don't know how good I'm going to be at writing it, if I even do end up writing it. I say that because I don't know who I would pair Sasuke up with. I can't remember seeing anyone of prominence his age (19 I think) but we'll deal with that when we get to it. Anyway, here's the chapter, enjoy

 **XXXXX**

As Sarutobi was about to plunge the knife in Orochimaru's heart, he regurgitated another him. It was quite the disgusting show, but one that Sasuke was used to, and something he himself did in times of dire need.

The new Orochimaru was completely unbound, albeit with a little less chakra as it took a lot just to do the technique in the first place. Orochimaru shot Kusanagi out of his mouth and lashed his hand out to grab the hilt. He didn't say anything as he lunged at Sarutobi.

"I don't think so," Sasuke said as he pulled out his own sword to block the attack which would kill the Sandaime Hokage. He realized what this meant almost the instant he did it. If the Third wasn't dead, then there would be no reason to bring Tsunade back to the village, and in turn, Lee would never again be a shinobi. He didn't like that as Lee was someone he had grown to respect. He'd need another excuse now for a reason to bring Tsunade back.

Orochimaru was now getting bored with their little clash of blades and decided he would use the sharpest sword in the world to cut this little blade in half. When he started adding pressure and chakra however, he was surprised when the other blade didn't break and in fact he was now the one getting pushed back. He saw the boy's eyes forming into his coveted Sharingan. He kicked Orochimaru in the stomach once more knocking him into the ground. Then this boy had the audacity to pick up his sword and impale it with it. He was once again pinned on the ground, only now he was heavily injured.

"You will amount to nothing Orochimaru. If you ever try to convince yourself otherwise, I will find you and cut you down one more time. Get out of my sight, and when you do, you better pray you never enter it again." That combined with Sasuke's killing intent made him exit a little too quickly.

"Why didn't you just kill him?" Sarutobi asked.

"He isn't someone that you can just kill. He is like a cockroach and will always spring back up no matter how sure you are. At least this way he knows he can't win. His Kusanagi couldn't even put a nick in my blade after all."

 **xxx**

Back in the Forest of Death, Hayate and the Jonin Sensei were in a bit of a pickle.

"Hokage-sama is off doing something else right now," Asuma said.

"How very astute of you," Hayate said sarcastically. "Who is going to be... the one to give his normal speech?" Each one tried to make themselves appear smaller.

"A bunch of cowards you all are," Hayate told them. "Fine, I guess I'll do it." He walked to the center of the room.

"Ahem. Do to unknown circumstances... the Hokage isn't here and therefore, I'll be giving his customary speech. The Chunin Exams... are more than just an exam. They are a simulation for war. Nations used to go to war with each other. This either... brought in potential clients, or drove them away. This exam... is meant to do just that. You will fight in a final round and have the Kage and Daimyos... watching your matches."

"Why are we getting this speech now? There must be a reason," Shikamaru said.

"Yes... since there are too many people... we will have a preliminary round before the actual one-on-one... third round."

"How is this going to work?" Akado Yoroi, one of Kabuto's teammates, asked.

"Exactly how the... last round will work. As said before, it'll be... a one-on-one. Two participants will fight and the loser will... be determined by one of three circumstances. A person may forfeit, be knocked out or... killed, or until I decide someone is a clear winner. Now, before we... begin, is there anyone who wishes... to back out?" Kabuto was the only person to raise his hand.

"I've wasted too much chakra in the second exam. Unfortunately, I can't continue to compete," he said sadly.

"Very well. Anyone else?" When no one raised their hand he continued. "Now onto the first match." The board started rolling with names. The first name landed on Sasuke, causing said boy to smirk. The next name landed on was the person who spoke before named Akado Yoroi.

"You're going down Uchiha."

"If you're Kabuto's teammate then this is your seventh time taking this exam as well? If that's the case I'll have no trouble wiping the floor with you." This caused Yoroi to growl. It wasn't his fault that he and Kabuto were Oto spies and had to come here under guise of the Chunin Exams for several years. It also wasn't his fault that you needed a 3-man team to enter. He'd show this kid just what 3 and half years of experience did to you in the world of shinobi.

"Hajime," Hayate said. Yoroi rushed at him and initiated a battle of Taijutsu. Sasuke activated his Sharingan, which was still painfully underdeveloped in his opinion. After only a few minutes of exchanging fists with the other genin, Sasuke felt his chakra reserves dropping considerably. Sasuke started paying more attention with his Sharingan and couldn't believe he had missed this before. Every time he made any form of contact with Yoroi, his chakra would be siphoned off and be channeled into the other genin. Was he really so arrogant not to see something like that before? Every time he made a hit now it seemed more and more obvious. God he was turning out to be like the Dobe! It seemed Yoroi picked up on Sasuke's new found anger because soon after the thought crossed his mind, Yoroi started smirking. Now he was readable to an opponent. Just great. Sasuke jumped away from Yoroi and gave himself some room to breathe.

"Starting to realize just how hopeless victory is, Uchiha?" Yoroi asked condescendingly. He kept his face blank. He made a few clones to see if he could distract this person enough to think of a plan. As his clones started running he instantly formed a plan. He rushed Yoroi and feinted some punches and kicks with his clones. Using the distraction, he performed a jutsu he saw Naruto perform. Unfortunately, his chakra reserves were just big enough to make a single clone. He performed the Kage Bunshin he's seen so many times, with and without the Sharingan. He worked in tandem with his clone. As Yoroi was about to suck the chakra away from one of them, the other would swoop in and counter. Eventually Sasuke's clone kicked him into the air and Sasuke tried to kick him back down. Yoroi blocked it but Sasuke twisted his body in midair and punched Yoroi to the ground. After he was almost to the ground, Sasuke hit him a successful axe kick, trapping Yoroi between his foot and the ground.

"Shishi Rendan!" Yoroi coughed up some blood and tried standing. After an unsuccessful attempt at that, he dropped to the ground, unconscious.

"Sasuke is the... winner," Hayate said. Sasuke calmly walked up back to the competitor area.

 **xxx**

After Sasuke and Sarutobi finished talking they decided they would watch the Chunin Exams Preliminaries to see who would move on to the finals. Sasuke already knew of course, but wanted to see if his match was any different based on the fact that he didn't have the curse mark anymore. As they were walking, Sasuke could tell that Sarutobi was still kind of pissed.

"Still angry?"

"You just let him get away when you could have killed him and stopped him forever."

"I told you-"

"You told me he could never be killed. You never explained how you came to that conclusion. If you beheaded him, he would die, correct?"

"He would die, yes. The problem is his damnable Curse Mark."

"You mean that mark that Anko has?"

"Yes. When someone is given the seal, they are also given a part of Orochimaru himself. That seal is based off of one of his experiments a while ago."

"How does he give himself through the seal?"

"I don't know the specifics but he implants part of his own soul into the seal which can then be used to create another him."

"How do you know that?"

"I've done it before."

" _What?_ Why would you-"

"We will discuss this later, we have matches to watch. I probably missed my own match after all."

As they walked in, Sasuke noticed that his younger self was walking up the stairs into the balcony, signalling that he had just finished his match.

"Damn it old man, I did miss my match." Sarutobi didn't respond to him. He only walked out into the middle of the room.

"Hello everyone!" he said jovially, putting his anger of the older Uchiha aside for now. "I apologize for being late for this exam, but I had important business to attend to. But that was before, and it doesn't look like I missed much. I assume one these men told all of you the true meaning of this exam?" He was greeted with nods from all of the genin.

"Good. That means we can quickly continue on with the next match. Hayate," he said the proctor's name, telling him to resume with the matches. Hayate nodded.

 **xxx**

Sasuke was thoroughly bored. He got some matches that he didn't originally, getting the Curse Mark sealed and all. It still wasn't fun to watch a bunch of genin fighting each other. It was much more exciting when you were the one fighting, and it was against high level opponents. But that's not what the life a shinobi meant. It didn't mean glory. It meant survival. Your survival. Your village's survival. Part of the reason Sasuke left was because he couldn't cope with what a shinobi was. He caved. He didn't survive.

Sasuke derailed that train of thought by telling himself that this was different, that he wouldn't let his younger self turn into the monster that he became. ' _Even if I have to break every bone in his body,_ ' he thought fondly.

 **XXXXX**

I don't have a lot to say here at the end except that I have 2 favorites and 4 alerts, so some people like this story. Anyone's guess as to why. Halfway through writing, I thought of Yakumo Kurama (the girl who Kurenai trained who makes illusion become reality or something) but then realized I don't know how old she is, or any other relevant information about her, except them that she has some crazy genjutsu abilities. So she's off the table. That's it, until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

I am _so sorry_ for how long this took to get out. I didn't think 1800 words would take so long to write. I'm giving Sasuke a name in this chapter, as I can't just keep referring to both of them as "younger Sasuke," and "older Sasuke." His name will be Raijin, the god of lightning, due to his mastery over the lightning element. But, to me, changing his name defeats the purpose of making it about Sasuke. I'm still not certain of this, and might make changes another time, hopefully nothing too major, something on the scale to basically make me rewrite. On with the chapter now.

 **XXXXX**

Sasuke was walking towards his apartment. It was a couple days after the preliminaries and he was still baffled as to how Naruto won. It was because of a god damn fart! Whatever. It didn't matter. He still won his match and was going to become Chunin after the finals.

Sasuke eventually noticed a presence behind him. He turned around but didn't see anything, but when he turned back was surprised when the man that saved him and his team in the Forest of Death was standing in front of him.

"Can I help you?" he asked, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

"Maybe. That depends on how strong you become in the next few years," he said.

"I don't even know who you are, why do you care how strong I am in the next few years?"

"First of all, _Sasuke_ , I'm going to tell you that you're being a ninja for the wrong reason. It isn't about glory and power. Honor and revenge. I realized this recently that it's something more. If you can't realize that, then you won't succeed as a ninja. After, I've been unsuccessful almost my whole life." Sasuke was stunned. Not only did this man know his name, which was kind of weird, but entirely since he made up half the current Uchiha clan, but he also told his revenge was wrong. He quickly got angry.

"Who are you to tell me that revenge is wrong? You have no idea what I've been through, the horrors I've seen, even at my age. Itachi, he-"

"Itachi is innocent."

...

That statement brought his train of thought to an abrupt halt. How on Earth could this guy misconstrue what Itachi did to make him look innocent?

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked. Maybe if he was from a clan that the Uchiha had made enemies with, then he would see the death of the Uchiha as a good thing.

"Call me... Raijin," the time traveller said. He got angry again. This man didn't even give a clan name, hell he didn't even give his real name! After all Raijin is-

"You mean like the god of lightning? There's no way you're good enough to be considered the god of lightning." No sooner had the words left his mouth had lightning started coming to life around this mysterious man. It cackled as it shot out to hit a nearby street lamp, the only illumination coming now coming from the lightning.

"Meet me at your normal training grounds, and bring your team. I know the girl didn't pass, but she needs to be trained anyway. Her fight with the Yamanaka was pathetic." Sasuke could only nod. The little show wasn't too flashy, but it gave him a glimpse of the man's raw chakra, and it was powerful. With that, Raijin vanished.

 **xxx**

Sasuke didn't know when Raijin wanted them to meet, so he gathered his teammates and got their by 9. They didn't have to wait long. Raijin arrived only a few minutes later.

"Good, you guys are here," he said.

"Why are we here training with you and not Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I figured I would help train some kids in need of it. I hear that Kakashi isn't a very good teacher, and not just because he's late."

"Ok. So... what's your name, uh... sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Raijin."

"Like the thunder god? You don't look like a god to me." Naruto blurted out.

"You want to see a god?" Raijin asked. Black fire erupted around the training ground, surrounding them. Naruto was about to say something after a few seconds of nothing happening, but he noticed the sky rapidly dimming, and only just noticing the storm clouds forming overhead. It didn't take long before Naruto saw the face of a dragon amidst the lightning. It gave a mighty roar and dove straight down, in the clearing behind where Raijin was standing.

"How is that for god?" Naruto was speechless. The silence was eventually broken.

"That was quite a display. What did you say your name was again? Raijin?" Kakashi's voice came from the forestry. The team turned around and eventually saw his form emerging from the trees. "I don't think I've ever seen a lightning jutsu that takes advantage of natural lightning like that before."

"It was of my own design. It's much easier than you would think," Raijin said. He hoped the conversations between him and Kakashi weren't as awkward as they sounded to him. Kakashi knew that he was his own time travelling student. It didn't help that both of them were socially inept.

"Maybe you'll show me sometime. Anyway, I think it's safe to assume that you're here to help me train my team?" he asked.

"Yeah. With the way they're training now, I can't see them going very far in the future," Raijin said glaring at Kakashi. At this, Sasuke glared at both of them. "It's a goddamn miracle my own team became as strong as they did, and we had an instructor similar to you, Hatake."

"Good to know," Kakashi said with an eye smile. "If my lousy teaching isn't up to par, what would you suggest?"

"Exercise," Raijin said without a second thought. "They need to be strong and take a hit. Naruto and Sasuke are okay but not on the level of any genin several months after graduation. They don't need to be on the level of Gai and Lee, but they do need to be stronger."

"I guess you're right," Kakashi said, disguising the fact that he was impressed. Never having been a sensei, being a prodigy, and growing up in time of war, Kakashi never really knew what kind of progress a ninja should make and when. However, it made sense that Raijin would know their progress at this time, seeing as how he was one of them.

"Sakura?" Raijin asked.

"Yeah?" she asked in return.

"How strong would you say you are?"

"Uh, I don't know?" she told him. She really didn't have any idea how to answer this question.

"In terms of physical strength, are you strong or weak?" She was hesitant to admit the truth. She was physically weaker than most academy students right now.

"Weak."

"Guess it's time for you to get exercising. Naruto, Sasuke, I want you to spar with me and Kakashi. You guys go all out, while we will be blindfolded."

"Wait, what?" Kakashi asked. He didn't want to fight blindfolded, he always relied on- "Oh, you clever bastard," he whispered. He figured it would be a good idea for him to train blind, just in case he was ever actually blinded.

"Sakura! When you feel adequately tired and sore, you will join them in fighting us," Raijin called over to her. His talk with her before rang in her head. They were in a time of fragile peace, and with only one of the Great Nations as allies. If an enemy shinobi wanted to defile her, then they would. She stepped up her training.

"Why are we fighting you guys while you are blindfolded?" Naruto asked.

"First of all, we're Jonin," a _nd I'm considered on par with a god back home_ , "and we should practice fighting without the use of our leading sense. If it's ever stripped away form us, and it will be a priority if an enemy shinobi doesn't wish to kill, then we'll be mostly fine, assume we become proficient with this training," Raijin told him.

"What will we be using to blindfold ourselves with?" Kakashi asked him. Raijin pulled a roll of bandages out of his pouch and tore some off wrap around himself.

"We should start immediately. This will do for now. You can just pull your hitai-ate down, we can worry about actual blindfolds another time." They were both standing there, waiting for the kids to start attacking them.

"You guys wasted an opportunity," Raijin said. He took their silence as a question. He decided to elaborate then. "A shinobi strikes whenever he has the chance. There is no such thing as fair game in this life. That is something you have to learn before you become Chunin. While we were putting on the blindfolds, you could have used that time to beat us down. There would've been nothing we could do except dodge while trying to get the blindfolds on."

"He's right, you know?" Kakashi asked them. "I should've told you earlier, but I didn't think you need that piece of information yet. I decided I would tell you when you became Chunin and it might actually matter." As they were monologuing, they were trying to send out chakra, trying to see if they could actually make out certain shapes with it. Kakashi had minimal success. Raijin was at least able to estimate how far away the treeline was, and large objects in the general area.

Kakashi considered himself lucky enough though when he remembered he had a great sense of smell and started tracking the kids with that. They had a difficult time retaliating to the kids' attacks, and the only way to avoid getting hit was to dodge the entirety of their body, instead of just the limb that was doing the actual attacking. Eventually Raijin got the courage to strike out at the blob of chakra that was attacking him. Judging from the following yell of pain, it was Naruto that was after him.

 **xxx**

Naruto was having a difficult time trying to land a hit on the mysterious man named Raijin. It came as a surprise at first when Raijin would dodge the whole of him, instead of just his fist, but he didn't dwell on it too long. Too bad he couldn't have used that piece of information to his advantage.

Naruto lashed out with kicks and punches, Raijins's evasiveness slowly but surely building up, to the point he was dodging individual limbs and staying in melee range, counterattacking whenever he felt Naruto was getting a bit too close.

Sasuke was also having minimal success with Kakashi, but at least he noticed that Kakashi was sniffing him. Unfortunately, he didn't know how to counteract that and fought on.

 **xxx**

"Hey everyone!" Kakashi yelled, grabbing Sasuke's wrist and effectively stopping everyone on what they were doing. Just an hour before Sakura had finished with her workout and joined Naruto in fighting Raijin.

"I think it's safe to stop now." He lifted his headband and Raijin removed his blindfold. "We've practiced thoroughly and got the basics, but we can train another time I think."

"I agree," Raijin said. "Let's stop. Besides, I need to speak with the Hokage." With that, he left, gone in a flicker.

 **XXXXX**

The meeting with the Hokage was just used as something to finish with, now I need to come up with something productive for them to talk about. Maybe something about the future, with all the clan heads or something? And I'm sorry about the _cringy_ way that Raijin introduced himself to Sasuke. Also, I don't know if the language used so far, or will be used in the future, warrants an M rating. Should I change it? Till next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**SUCCESS!** I finally got a review. 2, actually, when this is being written. Now, there have been a couple things which might warrant an M rating (I'm not really sure and don't want to change it) but I will try ti limit it because the mention of rape in literally the first chapter, or Orochimaru's little torture session are admittedly off putting. Now that that's out of the way, I need to know if I put any cliches in here. I've read _so many_ fanfiction, good and bad, (the reason that this is so late is because I got stuck reading some of them), and this is the _first_ that I've ever written. There's bound to be 1 or 2 or a whole lot. Anyway, on with the chapter now.

 **XXXXX**

Raijin was walking through the village to meet the Hokage. He was getting the odd stare here and there from some of the higher ranking shinobi. He didn't mind. He just continued on his way. Eventually he got the tower. As he started reaching the Hokage's office, he heard what sounded like the old man's son. He couldn't remember his name at the moment.

"I think my team is ready for a C-rank mission," Asuma said.

"And I told you that after what happened with Team 7, the rookies aren't going on one until after the finals, and even then, there is a high chance they're not going," the Hokage said in an annoyed tone. Raijin then decided to enter the room. "Ah, Sasuke, what brings you here to my office?"

"That's not my name anymore, but I wouldn't expect you to know that so soon. But that's not important right now, I heard you talking about a C-rank mission and I'd be willing to help." Raijin knew the struggle that came with how boring D-ranks were. Besides, this one might turn out to be fun, like his first one was.

"Aren't you the one who escaped T&I?" Asuma asked. "I don't think I want you anywhere near my team." Raijin let out a sigh. He could understand it though. He wasn't technically a criminal anymore, but he may as well have been.

"Asuma, I assure you he is trustworthy." Raijin knew his name now. "Also, you said Sasuke isn't your name anymore? What is it?" Hiruzen asked.

"Not a name, but more of a title. Raijin."

"You'd rather go by a title than a name?"

"Yes. I am an Uchiha. My name is special. Just because I choose not to use it, doesn't mean I'm going to change it."

"What do you mean Sasuke Uchiha? I've seen Sasuke Uchiha, and you're not him. I will give you this though, if he was a little older, he would look exactly like you," Asuma spoke up. Raijin sighed.

"Sure," he said in an annoyed tone. "Now if we could get to the C-ranked mission?" He would actually to help some of the kids for once, and he wanted to get out of the village for a little while.

"Since you were obviously listening beforehand, you heard that I wasn't allowing the rookies to go on C-ranked missions," the Third Hokage said.

"If I'm going with them, you have nothing to worry about."

"How can you be so sure? Kakashi was one of our top Jonin, and he almost died. Who's to say the same won't happen to you?"

"You can test me in any way you want, but I'm telling you right now, I'm more than qualified for this."

"Kid, you don't even look old enough to drink," Asuma told him bluntly. Raijin was thoroughly annoyed now. Nobody knew him here, nobody knew just how strong he really was, and only the Hokage knew he had a Rinnegan.

"Fine, how about we spar? You'll get to see how _unskilled_ I am firsthand," Raijin said dangerously.

"That'll be enough of that," Hiruzen said, hoping to diffuse the situation. "You can go on a C-ranked mission Sas- Raijin," he corrected himself quickly. "You will go with them and make sure if anything goes awry, stop it." Asuma couldn't belive what just happened. This Raijin said he wanted to spar and just like that, his dad, the _Hokage_ , let him have the mission.

"So, what mission are we getting then?" Raijin asked.

"There is a merchant who wants to return home. It shouldn't be difficult by any means, but it will take a long time. A month going, and another coming back. He lives very far away," Hiruzen told both of them. "Asuma, since you have a team member participating in the exam, you won't be going until a couple weeks after it's finished. Raijin, I expect you'll be ready as well."

"Of course," both of them said, Asuma a bit reluctantly.

 **xxx**

"Alright guys, we're going on a C-ranked mission soon," Asuma told his team.

"Really Asuma-sensei?" Ino asked excitedly.

"Yup. Unfortunately, we aren't going alone. I don't know if you know what happened to Team 7 on-"

"Weren't they attacked by a high level missing ninja?" Shikamaru interrupted him.

"Yeah, they were. Hokage-sama didn't want any rookie teams going alone because of that."

"Does that mean that Hokage-sama himself is coming with us," Ino asked in disbelief.

"Uh, no. But there is a high ranking ninja that recently joined our ranks." 'Strong enough to scare Tou-san himself,' he thought to himself.

"Who is it?" Chouji asked.

"He goes by Raijin."

"Oh~ what a cool name, is he cute?" Ino asked.

"He looks like Sasuke Uchiha," Asuma told her tersely. She nearly fainted. "We're going to go after the Exam since Shikamaru is participating. You're going to need to pack for a 2 month trip." Shikamaru's eyes widened a bit, as he was the only one to comprehend just _how long_ 2 months was for a mission. For Genin no less. "I suggest you guys buy some storage scrolls or something from of the shops in town."

"How long after the Exam?" Shikamaru questioned.

"A couple weeks. Hopefully by then you guys will be acquainted with Raijin."

 **xxx**

Raijin was going to meet the kids of Team 10 soon. As he understood it, they wouldn't be a fully functional team for a couple of years, and he figured he could jump start that a little bit. He just hoped Ino wasn't too infatuated with him.

He was taking the long way there, wandering around town hoping to find something interesting. Unfortunately for him, the final round of the Chunin Exam was just around the corner, which meant most Genin were training, whether they made it or not, which meant less interesting people, in turn, less interesting stuff to come across. Shop owners and everyone alike were preparing for the coming business, and everyone else was doing whatever it was that kept them away. He just decided to teleport there since everyone was busy.

 **xxx**

The kids of team 10 were exercising when a swirl of leaves appeared in front of Asuma, who was just standing to the side making sure the kids were doing their exercises properly. Especially Shikamaru.

As the leaves descended, they revealed a _boy_ not much older than them.

"Raijin," Asuma greeted him.

"Asuma," he greeted back. "I came to see what team I would be working with." That was a lie. He already knew how good these kids were. Mostly anyway. They weren't a lot now, but they had potential. "Also, I'd like to have a spar with you."

"Really? Despite pops telling us not to?"

"Yes. Other than the fact that the only Jonin I know the strength of is Kakashi, it will be good for the Genin to see a fight between two high ranking shinobi." Ino stared in awe. This guy really did look like Sasuke, almost identical in fact.

"Alright then, I guess you guys can sit out for a little bit." Raijin walked a little ways away and just stared at him. They stood there, sizing each other up, what Asuma didn't know, was that he was being studied by the legendary Rinnegan.

Asuma took out his trench knives and sprinted at Raijin. The Genin's eyes widened at how fast their sensei was. 'Was he always that fast?' Shikamaru thought.

Raijin sidestepped him and went for a punch to the gut. Asuma recovered and jumped back. Now they were back at square one. Raijin went on the offensive this time.

He unsheathed his sword with his single hand. He wouldn't go too difficult on Asuma. This was just a spar after all. He rushed forward and tried to slash him across the chest. Asuma blocked with a single knife and used the other to retaliate. Raijin stepped back, but didn't expect the blade to extend with wind.

He teleported a few feet behind him. Asuma, in shock or bewilderment, didn't know what to do. He could detect when even someone like Shisui used Shunshin, and this was no Shunshin, this was teleportation.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked out loud.

"Amenotejikara," Raijin told him. "It's similar to the Yondaime Hokage's Hiraishin."

"How do you use it?" Asuma asked. Something like that could only be achieved a couple different ways. One could use Fuinjutsu, like the Nidaime and Yondaime Hokages, or one would need a Kekkei Genkai. He heard this guy was an Uchiha, so he must have had the Sharingan, but it hadn't been activated this whole time. Add to that, the Sharingan doesn't have the ability to teleport. Except for Kakashi's Sharingan, but that was a special case.

"You'll learn that one day. But not today." Asuma was a bit displeased with this, but it didn't bother him in any real way.

Asuma decided it was time to use ninjutsu. He rushed at Raijin weaving hand seals and yelled "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" Sasuke countered with a single-sealed fireball. Both jutsu were let out with heavy power, leaving the training ground in a blazing vortex.

As Asuma was trying to gather his bearings, trying not get burned, he saw Raijin out of the corner of his eye with what looked like Kakashi's Chidori. He threw one of his trench knives at Raijin hoping for a distraction.

Sasuke, who didn't want to destroy it with Chidori, ducked his head a little bit to avoid it. As soon as he reached Asuma, he stopped dead in his tracks and yelled "Chidori Stream!"

He was hoping to stun Asuma, but a Jonin and wind user at that, probably wouldn't be affected too much. He was proven right when he saw Asuma covering himself with wind chakra.

Raijin pulled out his sword, which he had sheathed earlier to use Chidori, and tried making several small cuts along Asuma's body. Asuma was having a relatively difficult time blocking with his single trench knife. Raijin then spit out a small flame at the hand that Asuma held the knife, leaving him slightly burned.

Asuma let out a small grunt and said, sounding winded, "That's enough I think. This spar was enough to show me that you'll be reliable if the mission goes south."

Raijin had to stop himself from attacking any more when Asuma said that.

"Good. Remember, we're going after the finals, so hopefully all of you will be ready." The kids only stared at Raijin, after all that and he didn't even sound the least bit tired. He internally smirked and thanked the Sage for his powers.

 **XXXXX**

FINALLY! That took so long to write (completely my fault though). Hopefully the fight is good. I want to put at least one fight scene in every chapter, because chapters with just dialogue would be boring right? Also on that note, I hope the end of the fight (and the ending in general) don't feel forced. I wanted to stop at about 1600, but thought I should extend it. Even with the extension I didn't manage to hit 2000 words (a little over 1900 including the top author's note). Anyway, till next time.


End file.
